


number 21

by crystalcities



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Gen, M/M, midfielder feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Frenkie asks Carles for his shirt number.





	1. Chapter 1

Frenkie caught up with Carles in the car park when he’s about to leave Camp Nou for the day.

“Carles! Puedo hablar? Uh, por favor?”

Carles had been expecting this for a while. He knew that Frenkie wanted his shirt number. He couldn’t say he’s the most excited about it initially. It’s hard to be an up and coming midfielder in Barcelona already, and while Carles didn’t want to think about Frenkie as competition, his arrival made things even more difficult. The number 21 was the first he’s worn since getting promoted to the the first team full-time... But he’s had plenty of time to think about it.

“Of course,” he replied.

Frenkie fumbled around in his pocket, finding a note and unfolded it.

“Uh... it was very nice uh- practise with you today? I want to talk, your number?” Frenkie began haltingly. He looked up, looking a bit unsure, and down at his note again. “The number 21, it’s uh- very meaningful. My grandfather- to honour him. I know you play with the number... I would appreciate, if...”

“Frenkie,” Carles smiled at Frenkie’s efforts at Spanish. For somebody who’s hailed as the next Johan Cruyff, Frenkie’s been surprisingly humble and down to earth. Carles thought he knew a little bit about that, since every promising La Masía midfielder carried the weight of Xavi and Iniesta on their shoulders. “I would be happy to swap. I've been playing with it and it’s been a meaningful experience, but I understand it’s a special number for you.”

“???”

Carles placed a hand on Frenkie’s shoulder.

“ _Sí._ ”

The way Frenkie’s face split into a wide grin made Carles felt something warm at the bottom of his stomach.

“Mucho gracías,” Frenkie clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “I appreciate it very much.”

Carles reached up to ruffle Frenkie’s hair.

“Welcome to the club.”

“Sí,” Frenkie let go of him, still smiling.

Life still wasn’t going to be easy in the midfield as a young blaugrana, but something was in transition, and Carles felt optimistic about the season ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next-generation Barça midfield OT3 is [Frenkie-Carles](https://twitter.com/FCBarcelona/status/1151109254285332482)-Arthur, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Carles’s been sleeping with Frenkie.

It all started when Frenkie asked him for his number. He apologized profusely about how inadequate his Spanish was afterwards, and Carles couldn’t convince him that it was fine, that it’s very impressive he already knew so much when he’d just arrived at Barcelona. He offered to help Frenkie practice the language, and to teach him Catalan too if he wanted, and Frenkie happily took up the offer.

Later he found out that the board actually already promised Carles’s number to Frenkie, and Frenkie still chose to speak directly to him about it. He asked Frenkie what if he said no, and Frenkie told him he’d have picked a new number, and he told Carles what the number would be and why.

He didn’t expect it and he never meant to get involved with a teammate, especially when they’re both otherwise attached, but when they started spending time together, one thing led to another and suddenly he found himself kissing Frenkie in his living room. Frenkie let Carles sit across his lap, shutting his eyes and sighing into his kisses. Carles asked after a while if he wanted to go to the bedroom, Frenkie said yes and that was that.

This is just a thing between them and nobody else needs to know, Carles thought. They felt close to each other despite having just met. Their connection felt electric, and it showed when they played together.

The younger Barça players, him and Riqui and Moussa, Jean-Clair and Ousmane, had always felt the shadow of the previous generation. Frenkie was of their age, but he’s almost treated more like the senior players, with all the expectations placed upon him, and it felt like he’s the transition point to Barça’s future. Carles loved the club, wanted to stay with it, and if him and Frenkie could be the partnership that was the core of the next storied generation, then that would be his childhood dreams, fulfilled.

If their rapport on the pitch and off the pitch... in the bedroom... were going to be indelibly tangled together... Then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Frenkie-Carles connection in the Barça-Napoli friendly is making my heart flutter <3


End file.
